


A Parent’s Nightmare

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Unwanted [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Parent’s Nightmare

The rest of the drive was spent mostly in awkward silence, only speaking when it came to stopping (which only happened twice), or a plan to find Alessa. When the two of you reached the area that Sam had indicated, John went straight to the closest motel to rent the two of you each a room. You were beyond annoyed to hear that they had one double left, but dealt with it.

You kept telling yourself that driving around to different motels to get two rooms was a waste of time. Time that could be spent looking for your daughter. John insisted on taking the bed closest to the door, and you didn’t have the energy to argue with him.

As you sat on the side of the bed, you pulled out your phone to call Dean _. “Hey, what’s up?”_

You smiled softly. “I just wanted to let you know that we made it here, and we’re checked in. I also wanted to see how things were going over there.”

 _“Wow. You made it without killing dad?!”_ He teased, trying to make things a little less difficult. _“Nothing’s turned up just yet, but I’m going to keep checking things out until sometime after dark. Hit up the bar- and no, not to get laid, thank you. See if I smell any sulfur or anything.”_

“It’s a miracle, right?” You chuckled. “Well, I’m glad that you’re safe. I’ll give Sammy a call. Let me know if you find anything.”

 _“Alright, be good. I love you, sweetheart. We’ll find her.”_ Dean assured you.

“Thanks, Dean, I love you, too.” Hanging up, you let out a small sigh.

* * *

John had been pulling things out of his bag, only hearing half of the conversation, but enough that it was like a searing knife to his gut. “You and the boys are close, aren’t you?” He asked, glancing at you after a brief call with Sam.

Looking up, you nodded. “Yeah.” You smiled slightly. “They’re like my family.”

“Makes sense now.” He sighed, sitting down across from you. “All those hunts, the suddenly wanting to hunt just the two of them, them acting weird when I would walk into a room.” John explained. “That was all for you two.” He ran his hand through his hair, thinking back over the past couple years. “I thought Sam was seeing someone and didn’t want me to know.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle. “In a way, he was. Just not romantically.” You told him. “You’re here now. Even if you walk out again, and never do anything else for us- just help us bring her home.”

How was he supposed to even respond to that? How could he simply promise to be there, when just walking into their lives by chance put his daughter in danger? Yet, how was he supposed to walk away, leaving Alessa fatherless. His emotions were written on his face, his eyes dropping from looking at you.  

* * *

Later that afternoon, you were both deep into your research when there was a knock at the door. You went to stand, but John waved you down. Grabbing his gun, he moved quietly towards the door. He slowly opened the door, but no one was there. “What the hell?” He grumbled, spotting what looked like a box you’d put a dress shirt in. Crouching down, he picked it up and walked in, kicking the door shut behind him.

“What’s that?” You asked, standing up.

John shrugged. “Smells like sulfur, whatever it is. So, we’re in the right place, I’m guessing.” His eyes shot to you for a moment. “I’ll open it.” Sitting on the bed, he had the box on his lap. John pulled off the top and tossed it to the side before opening the tissue paper. His face paled and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Your hand covered your mouth and you broke out in sobs, wishing that you’d never taken the damn vacation, that you’d stayed home for family time, and thus avoided running into John. And Alessa would be with you, not with Azazel.

“I will rip his head off.” He growled. You were in shock, so you didn’t move, you didn’t say anything, and your eyes were fixed in one spot. “Sweetheart?” John tried to get your attention, moving the box off his lap. Getting up, he pulled you to his chest, breaking you from your trance. He closed his eyes, putting his lips to the top of your head as you began to sob. Your hands gripped his shirt, not wanting him to let go.

Despite the anger you felt towards him, and the pain that he caused, you needed him right then.  You felt useless, and broken.

He pulled away enough to make you look at him. “We don’t know if that’s even her blood.” He said gently. “For all we know, they put her in something else and threw someone’s blood on her pajamas.” They were demons, they were capable of damn near anything.

“W-was there anything else in there? A note? Something?” You asked, face full of worry.

“Let me check, okay?” He moved his arms from around you, and you let him go, watching him. John pulled the bloodied pajamas from the box and sighed. He dropped them to the side and lifted out an envelope. Ripping it open, he pulled it out and read it aloud.

“Winchester-

Your life for hers. Tomorrow, 12pm sharp. Don’t be late.

Don’t try to come early for her, it won’t end well.”

You stared at him. “Does it say where?”

John nodded. “Yeah, on the back. I’m going alone.” He told you.

“What? I can call the boys, they can be here tonight!” You furrowed your brows at him. “Are you an idiot?” Sure, he’d hurt you, but that didn’t mean you wanted him to die like that.

He put his hands on his hips, staring at you. “What other choice do I have, Y/N?!” He yelled back.

Your tears were drying up, although you were still afraid for her life. “Nothing about that note said you had to go alone. You are not walking in there, alone, and hoping for the best.”

“Still as stubborn as always.” John shook his head.

* * *

The next morning, you were surprised to not only wake up alone, but to someone knocking at your door. Furrowing your brow, you wrapped the sheet around you and went to answer it. “Dean? Sam?” You asked, looking between the two of them.

Dean’s eyebrows went up. “Uh, you want to get dressed there, sweetheart?” He motioned to the sheet.

You glanced down and groaned. “Fuck.”


End file.
